


Professor's Nightmare

by Batfan



Series: Professor William Cipher [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, Human Bill Cipher, I'm Going to Hell, Jokes, M/M, Revelations, Sequel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: Bill Cipher fucks up.UPDATE: On haitus. I'll be back. Idk when, but I will.





	1. Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY LITTLE P.W.C FANS!  
> You can't even imagine how much I've missed you :) I know you're excited for this fic just as well. Hopefully I can do it justice, haha...
> 
> You will either be satisfied or you might hate me at the end of this fic, but you'll just have to stick around to find out which one you'll feel ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill thought to himself that he really needs to work with Dipper on getting over such an issue, but his thoughts were cut short by someone knocking on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit. Sorry if this seems rough. My writing style has really been off its game. I guess procrastinating doesn't help (⌒_⌒;)
> 
> NONE THE LESS! 'TIS HERE!!

Not a single light was on. Everything was pitch black silent throughout the entire house. The only sense of motion was the soft rise and fall of a breathing chest and the occasional lift of a hand holding a glass half full of scotch. Golden eyes glared down, never straying from the photos laying on a dark coffee table.

One photo was an image of the Halloween festival torn out of a news paper.  
The other was an I.D. photo of a face he knew all too well.

But what made everything so suffocating was the simple sentence written in purple ink. A sentence that could destroy him. And it was only two words.

~~**_I know_ ** ~~

* * *

 

_New school year. New students. New opportunities to tell him. He's 17 now right? He won't be too mad...hopefully. Aw shit! I'm burning the bacon!!_

As fast as his morning brain could work, Bill grabbed the spatula and flipped the burning slabs of meat in the pan on the heated stove, hissing as grease popped out of the pan and onto his arm.

" _Son_ of a _bitch_..."  
The blonde gritted out, trying to stop himself from waking up the sleeping beaut in their bedroom.

Over the few months they've been living together, Bill has found that his little Pine Tree has the hearing capabilities of a dog. If Bill simply mutter his name, the brunette would turn the corner and ask what's up. He doesn't know how his little tree could possess that much hearing, but either way, Bill thinks its a neat quirk the brunette had.

His thoughts were interrupted once again when the beeping noise of the microwave sounded from behind him. The blonde professor quickly sets the spatula down and opens the microwave, grabbing its content from the inside. The plate was hot so Bill had to put it down quickly before he burned his hands. Once the hot plate was set on his counter, his golden eyes looked pitifully down at the shriveled sausages that mocked him from their spot. The blonde hung his head low in shame. At least he can cook eggs.

He was about to give up and restart when the sound of a door opening and soft foot steps entered his hearing range. Bill craned his neck to the side, watching as his sleepy boyfriend entered the kitchen with nothing but a pair of boxers and his favorite yellow hoodie.

"Morn'n."  
Dipper mumbled out groggily in slumber before covering his mouth as he yawned.

Bill's lips quirked up at the cute sight.  
"Morning."

The brunette walked over to his boyfriend and sleepily hugged him from the side, placing his head on the blonde's chest. His bed head hair was sticking out in odd angles, causing some of his hair to tickle Bill's jawline for his student was still short as he was his freshman year.

"What'd you cook?"  
Dipper asked, looking at the options displayed on the counter.

Bill stared down, aggravatingly, at the food he attempted to make for the brunette who was clinging to his side this early morning.

"A pile of failure."  
The professor begrudgingly sighed out.

Dipper gave a soft, tired hum as he removed his lithe arms from around the man's waist and stood on his tip toes to grab a plate from the cabinet above the counter. "It can't be that bad." He said as he placed the offered food onto his plate.

Golden eyes watched as his love walked over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a mug with more sugar any sane person should have with the dark substance.  
"Want some coffee with that sugar, _Sugar_?"

Dipper did not look amused, but that didn't stop the smirk on Bill's face. The blonde crossed his arms as he leaned against the edge of the counter, continuing to observe the brunette's motions as the college student brought his breakfast and beverage over to the kitchen table. The confidence Bill had a moment ago was instantly squashed when he saw Dipper pick up a sausage.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you, Pine Tree."  
He said hesitantly. Genuinely fearing for the brunette's health.

Dipper, however, ignored his warning and rolled his eyes, thinking that his worried wort of a boyfriend was just being dramatic. The blonde's cooking has become exceptionally better, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

"I'm sure its fine, Bill."  
The tired brunette mumbled out before taking a bite into the undercooked meat.

His entire body froze, not entirely sure how to react. It was _awful_. The taste of half frozen - half heated sausage invaded his taste bugs for the worse. He tried not to grimace for Bill's sake and continued chewing, but the psychology professor saw right through him.

"You're making a face. I _told_  you it was bad!"

It was hard, but Dipper swallowed the disgusting bite. He was determined to pick up his spirits because he'll be damned if his boyfriend became upset over food.  
"I'm eating it anyway."

Bill's face scrunched up in disgust as he watched the younger male pop the rest of the undercooked sausage into his mouth.  
"...you're a masochist."  
The blonde muttered out.

Dipper paused his slow chewing to give his love a small smile.  
"No, I'm a supportive boyfriend and I will eat anything you make....except turnips. Turnips can go screw themselves."

The grossed out expression on the brunette's face when he mentioned the turnips was hilarious, but Bill was too focused on the considerate words he said before that. He smiled like a fool at his love in appreciation, admiring the student for being so kind.

.  
.  
.  
.

"Its bad though isn't it?"

"Oh yeah. We're going to Greasy's later."

* * *

 

It was roughly around nine in the morning now. The secret couple got back from the town's infamous diner about fifteen minutes ago, and it was almost seven minutes since Bill started his shower. A normal person would've showered before going out to eat, but the two were too tired to care, so they simply put on semi decent clothes. Now that they have genuine plans of going out today, they needed to do the proper morning routine.

Dipper was chilling on the couch, scrolling through his newsfeed with the T.V. running as background noise. He was watching a video when his phone buzzed, showing a text notification at the top of his screen. He tapped on it and scanned it over.

It was a simple remind text from the UGF network telling students that school is starting next week and to make sure they have the proper background knowledge of the rules. The young brunette sighed out and placed his device on the coffee table as he pushed off from the furniture. Dipper walked into his and Bill's shared room to pick out the _clean_  clothes for the day, but as he was pulling out the band t-shirt from the dresser, he stopped in his tracks.

The college student creased his eyebrows as he walked closer to the bathroom door. The sound of water hitting the tile was obvious, but there was also a loud muffled sound coming from behind the door as well. He pressed his ear closer to the door to see if he was hearing what he thinks he's hearing correctly, and just about doubled over in laughter.

Bill Cipher, the 26 _grown ass_ man was blaring his voice to Mr.Saxobeat.

" _Hey, sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me_  
_My dirty boy, can't you see that you belong next to me_  
_Hey, sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me_  
_My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one I need_  
_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, play it sweet_  
_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat~_ "

_**BANG.** _

_**BANG.** _

**_BANG._ **

"Will you stop singing!?"

The singing cut off abruptly in a choke. The sound of bottles hitting the bathroom floor and the soft " _fucking_ _shit_!" obbviously indicated that Bill was not expecting the interruption.

"What?!"

"Quit singing! Its lame!"

" _Boy_." Uh oh. That was Bill's immature voice. "When I am in the shower, _two_  things get to be free! My _balls_  and my _soul_!"

"Thats _gay_!"  
" _You're_ gay!"

"Hurry up, dork! I have to get ready too!"  
Dipper barked out in laughter with one final bang on the door.

Not too long after, the sound of the water stopped and the door swung open, revealing one naked Professor Cipher. Well almost naked. He had a towel on. Still, since Dipper was leaning against the door frame, waiting for the blonde to get out, he was extremely close to the professor's strong, wet, and perked pectorials.

The sudden rush of heat from the bathroom mixed with the cool air of the bedroom sent goosbumps all up Dipper's arms, but his mind was too muddled to comprehend that little detail. His mocha eyes stared up into golden ones as he smiled knowingly.

He pushed off from the door frame and walked through the space between the blonde and the doorway. However, the smirk he had was instantly replaced when he felt a strong slap to his ass. He yelped and quickly turned around, giving a daring, playful glare at the older man currently feigning innocence.

"Watch it, Handsy, before I drag you back in here."  
He warned in tease.

Bill simply smirked and kissed the air towards his little Tree's direction, to which Dipper responded with his own smirk before closing the door. The blonde smiled to himself, appreciating whatever deity there could be that he met the love of his life, but then that smile fell.

~~**_I know_ ** ~~

He needs to tell him.

However, right now, more importantly - _and definitely not something that could possibly be as a distraction from the **real**  important priority_\- he needs to finish getting ready as well as to clean his bedroom. Normally, the blonde keeps his room picked up and in place, but ever since he started dating Dipper, he picked up a huge procrastinating problem from the brunette.

Bill thought to himself that he really needs to work with Dipper on getting over such an issue, but his thoughts were cut short by someone knocking on his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I've heard make up sex is the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter seemed too short for my taste and a little underwhelming, so I intend to make the rest of the upcoming chapters to be longer with more detail. This might suck but we'll see!
> 
> Also, I know it took way too long to update, but just know I will try to get the other chapters out as fast as I can. I don't have a beta so I quadruple check over my works and sometimes I'll get a spur of the moment idea and apply it into the fic, then have to go back and recheck the entire fic.  
> Its a vicious process.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The sound of light knocks rapping against the door rung in Bill's ears as he paused in his movements. Furrowing his eyebrows, the professor dropped the piece of clothing in his hands and walked out the room, wondering who could possibly want to visit this early in the evening.

Bill peeped out the peep hole and as soon as his eyes landed on the _unfortunately_ familiar face of his fellow professor, his mood turned sour. Tad Strange has got _some balls_ to show up at his place not even two days after what he pulled. The pissed blonde quickly glanced back over to see if his little tree was still in the bathroom. Once, he deemed it clear, he opened the door and quickly stepped out, closing it behind him to keep the brunette out of ear shot.

"Are you not going to invite me in?"  
The older male questioned, glancing behind Bill at the closed, guarded door.

Professor Tad Strange is not known for unexpected visits without a reason, and usually those claimed reasons have an _ulterior motive_. So, subtly, the psychology professor ran a profile over the dark haired man.

Casual clothes with the signature purple velvet trench coat. Hands in the pockets with a stack of papers under his arm. Relaxed, straight posture and the uncanny emotionless expression. Nothing seemed to be out of place for the purple loving professor, but Bill knew better. Those cold dead eyes gave everything away. Tad was good at masking it, and would have fooled anyone at first glance, but not him.

"You know damn well I'm not going to."  
He replied coldly.

Tad quirked an eyebrow up in scrutiny as he scoffed at the dejection.  
"Rude."

Golden eyes glared in annoyance for Bill wanted this interaction to end quickly. The longer the English Literature professor was here, the higher probability of becoming exposed and that thought alone had Bill feeling anxious.

"What do you want? Make it quick."  
He demanded with annoyance dripping from every word. Not even trying to mask his distaste.

The black haired male stared at the fellow professor a second longer before moving a hand to grab the stack of papers from underneath his arm. Bill flicked his eyes down at the white stack, but quickly set them back up to the expressionless face of Professor Strange.

"The outline of my curriculum for this year. Thought you'd appreciate it since you have a _nack_ for stealing my students." Said the other male as he held out the stack towards Bill.

The blonde professor looked at the offered papers before glaring up. This must be the decoy reason.  
"Couldn't you have faxed this or emailed me like a normal person?"

Tad's expressionless face broke into that of slight aggravation. With a shift in his weight from one foot to the other, the raven haired professor gave a slight glare in Bill's direction.

"You of all people have no room to speak to me about _normality_."

Bill wanted to lash out in his annoyance, but instead took his attitude and went a total 180 as he plastered his infamous _Professor William Cipher_  bright smile. This was a smile he'd show the rest of the world when he wants to keep up his image, but in reality, he really wanted to throw something in rage. However, the sudden change of mood was never effective against his fellow coworker, but it helped with getting his point across.

"Well, Mr. Strange, if you'd be so kind to take your leave and get the _hell_  off my property. I have better things to do than be _blackmailed_."

Despite his words sounding incredibly chipper, the look he gave right after was feral. But yet again, the Literature professor was not affected. The purple loving male simply clucked his tongue, turned away, and continued on his way from the blonde's home.

"Blackmail only works if there's a secret that someone doesn't want to get out. If you have to hide something, then I suggest taking a second look into your life choices."

He passively commented over his shoulder. When he was at the edge of the walkway, he suddenly stopped as he turned his body halfway around to look at the pissed off blonde, who was glaring daggers in his direction.

"Oh, and, Cipher?"  
Tad called out.

"Tell Mr. Pines I said hello."

 _Oooh_ he wanted to _punch_ him. Take his fist and _slam_ it into that stoic, expressionless _bastard's_ face. Teeth grinded so hard together in attempt to keep his anger in check, but Bill was ready to beat that smug attitude right out of the other man. However, the curious voice of his little tree calling out his name inside the house stopped him. Dipper must've finished his shower.

The aggravated blonde took in a deep breath before letting all of the tension in his body to ease as he sighed out and brought himself back to his composure. Golden eyes gave one last glare at the back of Strange's head, but dropped it as soon as he walked back inside, and replaced his sour expression with an upbeat one instead.

His little tree doesn't have to know. Dipper doesn't _need_  to know. And hopefully he won't ever find out.

* * *

A few days passed since Tad's unexpected visitation. The new college year started and Bill couldn't be happier to see fresh new faces, even if most of them were that of cocky little shits hoping to boost their egos by taking his class. Don't get him wrong. The blonde  _loves_ spending so much alone time with his little tree, but Bill is a social butterfly and likes to spread his wings every now and then. Its funny how he and his love were so different on the personality spectrum.

Bill is the outgoing one who likes to try new things and go to new places where as Dipper prefers to stay indoors and snuggle on the couch with less human interaction as possible. But that's one of the many reasons why Bill loves him. If he hadn't ran into the brunette last year, he has no clue just about how  _bored_ he would've been.

"Professor Cipher?"

Golden eyes flickered up from the book he was reading to the student that had their hand raised high in the air.

"Yes?"

He answered, lowering his book down into his lap. Instead of sitting in the office chair like a normal teacher would've done, Bill decided to sit on his desk top at the edge. With one leg crossed over the other, he waited patiently for his new students to finish the mock exam they were given earlier, but he quickly became bored. However, The firey passion underlying behind the student's eyes is the same look Dipper had when he first came here, and that intrigued the professor.

The flustered, determined freshman was obviously nervous and tried hard to remain nonchalant, but Bill could clearly hear the slight tremble in his voice, that again, reminded him of Dipper.

"U-Um. Where do we turn this in again?" He asked holding up the mock exam.

The blonde professor smiled sweetly up at him, which only seemed to turn the boy's ears even redder, and Bill instantly recognized that timid, embarrassed expression. It was the look of a crush forming.

Bill almost felt bad for the student, but didn't dwell too much on it and patted the clear spot next to him ontop of the desk. "When the time board stops, all exams will be placed here. Hang on to it for now."

The blushing freshman nodded his head and shyly looked away before placing the papers back down.  
_"O-Ok."_

Not fifteen minutes later, the board buzzed, signaling that class was done and over for the day. Students shuffled, and gathered their belongings before piling down the steps to place their exams next to the blonde before exiting through the bottom doors, or walked up to leave from the top doors that lead out to the outside staircase. Soon enough, the entire classroom fell silent as the bustling students left, leaving Bill alone in the silence.

The blonde professor lightly tossed the book in his hands to the side on the desk as he sighed out exasperated. He's really gonna need more coffee if he was gonna stay awake for the drive home.

* * *

_It feels good to have a free hour._

Dipper smiled to himself as he relaxed graciously into the little patio chair and soaked in the sun shining mercilessly down on him. The school's eating area outside wasn't his ideal place to spend this precious free hour, but since Bill had a class during this time and Soos was at work, Dipper was forced to spend this time alone.

The brunette didn't mind much since it gives him a moment to himself, but he did wish he had at least _something_  to do besides twiddle his thumbs and wait a whole hour for his professor boyfriend to finish for today. So here he was, relaxing in a chair, sipping on an ice coffee from the campus food truck and enjoying the sunny day like its a day at the beach. The sunglasses on his face made it that much easier to doze off as well as the sound of other college students' soft conversations buzzing in the air. There was also a breeze too, so that was nice.

To summarize, it was just a beautiful day in Gravity Falls.

It wasn't until a large group of students shuffling down the concrete staircase when Dipper's tranquil state of mind faded back to reality. After checking the time on his phone and putting it back into his jean pocket, the young college student stood up from his spot and stretched out his locked up joints before grabbing his hat, the beaten up messenger bag, and the ice coffee.

Once everything was gathered and set, Dipper kindly pushed in the patio chair he was just sitting in before making his way to the foot of the cemented staircase that zigzagged up along the tall building. The brunette pushed his over used jacket sleeves up past his elebows one at a time and grimaced as his fingers brushed against the rough skin, all the while waiting for the onslaught of students to ease before he could even _consider_  moving up those stairs. Once he found the opening, Dipper weaved past the students going down and started his journey to the fourth floor, glancing up occasionally from looking at the floor as he made his way to the double doors that lead into a certain blonde's classroom.

He got there and felt a little out of breath from walking up all those stairs, but didn't think to hard on how he was a little out of shape and instead focused on calming his slightly beating heart before grabbing the hot metal handle. Instantly Dipper let go with a wince and shook his burning hand on instinct. Quickly, he shifted the cool drink into his offended hand and let the cold condensation ease the sting. Mocha eyes glared down at the metal handle with distain, knowing he probably looked like an idiot to the students passing by, but Dipper didn't have it in him to care at the moment.

Back then he would've flushed red in embarrassment and stammer around like a total dork, but the damn blonde was rubbing off on him, so now Dipper just didn't give a damn what the others thought of him as much as he would have in the past. However, right now he was focused on the door that seperated him and said blonde.

The small college sophomore quickly swung the back door wide open, not once looking up as he walked down the stairs to the bottom of the giant classroom, in fear that he'll trip and fall. The thought of the whipped coffee in his hand spilling on the floor and going to waste really concerned the brunette financially, so he carefully took his time concentrating on going down the shallow steps. When he was safely halfway down, his voice piped up and called out to his **_~~boyfriend~~_**  professor who was currently standing in front of the elegant office desk.

"Bill, do we have any lotion?"

Golden eyes glanced up from the screen of the smart phone and immediately had mischief dancing in them as a blonde brow quirked up in tease.

"Right now? In the middle of the classroom? How _scandalous._ "

The inquiry was instantly met with a deadpan expression.  
"For my _elbow_ , _asshole_."  
Dipper monotonously sassed as he took the last step down and made his way over to the smirking blonde.

Mischievous golden eyes glanced down at the wet drink in clear plastic in the little student's hand as he leaned closer and commented with curiosity.  
"Mmm~ What do you got there?"

Dipper glanced down at the drink in his hand before looking back up into the other male's unique colored eyes.

"Iced White Mocha with whip cream. Tastes better with the cream." He stated right before placing the straw up against his lips and taking a sip, never breaking eye contact with his lover.

Bill chuckled at how his little tree made something simple as drinking from a straw look undeniably cute. This kid was truly something else and he'd be dammed if someone else were to get a taste of the brunette.

"Most things do."

Dipper smirked as he brought the cup down from his lips and held it up to Bill in offering. "That's because you've got a sweet tooth."

Those doe mocha eyes watched as Bill leaned in and took the offered straw between his lips and sucked up the sweet beverage and gave an amused confused look when the blonde suddenly grimaced and pulled back.

"That's _really_  cold."

The college student chuckled apologetically as he held the straw back up to his own lips.

"I forgot you haven't been out in the heat yet today." He commented before taking a sip from the delecious drink once again. "It feels like hell out right now."

The brunette stepped to the side and dropped his bag down next to the blonde's desk before placing the cold, wet drink on top of the smooth surface, and sat in the comfortable office chair, earning a half hearted glare from his man. Bill quickly picked up the wet drink recklessly placed on his brand new desk and wiped off the watery ring condensation left behind.

"Don't leave rings on my new desk, Pine Tree. It was expensive."

"You've got the money~"

The playful smirk and quirk of the eyebrow from the brunette had Bill's attention immediately. He knew that look.

A teasing grin found its way on the blonde's face as he set the iced coffee on a stack of hardcovered books at the corner of his desk. "Is that all you care about, _Pine_   _Tree_?" He teased before shuffling over behind the desk to stand in front of the brunette in his chair. The smirk never left Dipper's face even when his intimidatingly hot boyfriend leaned in _really_  close by grabbing the armrests of the office chair. Their noses only an inch away from brushing.

" _My money?_ "  
Bill teased, casually glancing down at Dipper's lips before looking into his mocha eyes once again.

The scanty brunette chuckled and leaned back into the comfortable chair and made it bounce slightly.  
"Ye _p_!" He said, popping the ' _p_ ' at the end. "Its like having a sugar daddy."

Almost instantly that crooked grin on the blonde's face grew into something sinister. Bill leaned in closer with that look of mischief turned possessive.

" _Daddy_ , huh?"

Dipper quickly realized his mistake and the tint of red dawning his ears and cheeks made that _painfully_  clear.  
"Don't make it weird."  
He said, feeling the slightest bit flustered.

Bill backed off only a little as his body shaked with amused laughter, which made the thickening air to slowly dissipate.

"You said it first."  
He stated truthfully in amusement, staring at the adorable blush spreading across his little tree's cheeks and over the slightly freckled bridge of his nose.

"As a _joke_ , asshat!"

The brunette huffed out in annoyance, but the professor could easily spot the bright light of mutual enjoyment behind those dazzling eyes. The flustered mess was too much fun to back down now, so Bill continued to tease his love.

"Well, maybe next time, when I have you _begging_  underneath me, you can call me da-"

" _Billy_ ~"  
The blonde didn't get to finish his tease for the double doors on ground level suddenly slammed open, startling the hell out of the two males. Dipper jumped out of the chair at the sudden outburst and ended up accidentally head butting Bill. The painful impact had himself falling back into the seat as Bill stumbled back against his desk with a grimace plastered on both of their faces as they held a hand on the abused spot.

Pyronica, who luckily is dense enough to not catch on with what just happened, ran up to the blonde in worry and had her hands all over his shoulder and chest.

"Oh, Bill! Are you ok!?" The middle aged woman then turned a cold glare over at the wincing brunette in the office chair. "You should apologize to your professor for injuring him!"

" _Mrs. Pyronica_..." Bill couldn't finish his scorning for the splitting headache had him hissing in agony.

Dipper flushed deep red as he quickly stood up from the chair, stumbling out an apology through his own headache because he truly didn't mean to hit their heads together.  
"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I d-didn't mean to!"

He tried running off but a hand shot out and grabbed his arm extremely tight, forcing him to stay put.  
"Pines. _Stay_."

Bill's voice sounded very aggravated as he willed the headache to go away. Dipper does as he's told but can't help the gulp he did in his state of nervousness. Both males didn't catch the glance the dark haired woman gave at Bill's grip on Dipper's arm.

"Mrs. Pyronica, _what_  have I said about coming in unannounced?"  
The blonde professor angrily huffed out as he glared up at her from his hunched posture.

The lady pouted but still had that flirtatious look in her eyes.  
"I had something to ask of you. Also, Professor Strange sent me to tell you he would like to speak to you."

And like the snap of a pointer finger and thumb, something in Bill turned dark. Dipper caught the sudden mood change and quickly analyzed the blonde, using every thing he's learned about psychology in the professor's class. Instantly, he took notice that there was something dangerous lurking behind those golden orbs.

Then the blonde masked his true feelings and straightened his posture, putting on that infamous smile that Dipper knew he put on when he was trying to hide something from others. It was all off putting and instantly put the brunette on high alert. Then those masked eyes turned to him as the grip on his arm loosened.

"Mr.Pines, it seems that our meeting has been cut short."  
That smile grew _faker_.

Glancing between his boyfriend and the woman standing expectantly next to him, Dipper became extremely curious but decided to keep his thoughts to himself as he gave his blonde lover a very confused look.

"I...guess I'll be heading out then."

With that he walked around Pyronica and grabbed his forgotten bag and iced coffee before giving the blonde one last confused look over his shoulder and walked up the stairs that lead to the double doors. All the while wondering what the hell Bill Cipher was hiding.

* * *

The atmosphere in the house was awkward. When the couple got home, they decided to settle on watching a movie for the night, but their movements seemed similar to that of being mechanical. Whatever Professor Strange said to Bill _obviously_  had the blonde on complete edge, which made cuddling on the couch seemed kind of forced as they watched the screen in front of them.

Bill had shed the formal vest he wore for class that day so Dipper had better cushion when he laid his head down on the blonde's chest. The student held the blonde from the side while his arms wrapped lazily around the man's torso, but Bill didn't hold him back. Bill wasn't touching him. Instead of slinging an arm around his shoulders like the blonde normally does when they cuddle on the couch, Bill had both his arms resting on the back of the couch.

And Dipper felt ignored.

He couldn't focus on the movie since his mind was racing with questions and possible answers as to why the affectionate blonde had suddenly felt the need to not touch him. He must've been so deep in those depressing thoughts for Bill suddenly sighed out and grabbed the remote to the t.v. and pushed pause before looking down at the pouting brunette.

"Alright. Out with it."

Dipper looked up from his spot on his chest and stared up at the blonde with fake confusion, not really wanting to voice out his concerns just yet. Bill quirked an eyebrow and gave him a look like he knew Dipper was faking it. Practically saying 'drop the act' with that intense stare.

"You've had a troubled look on your face since the car ride home." He stated matter of factly before his face dropped into one of immense concern. "Babe, what's _wrong?_ "

The look he gave and the softness of his voice at the end made Dipper suddenly feel really sad. His eyes dropped to stare down as he furrowed his eyebrows, snuggling his head closer to Bill's neck.

"I feel..." Hesitation.

He's hesitating. Wondering if he should really voice out his worries since they seemed a little rediculous now that he thought about them out loud. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized it _wasn't_ ridiculous. It was _serious_. Something they need to talk about and _now_.

" _Neglected_." He stated albiet a little angrily. "Like I'm out of the loop on something."

The blonde was obviously taken aback since he stared wide eyed down at the brunette, and if he was looking, Dipper would've seen the flash of guilt behind those golden eyes.

" _Neglected_?"  
The blonde reiterated.

"Yeah..."

Bill watched as the brunette in his arms tensed up like he felt _uncomfortable_  and that didn't sit well with the blonde _at all_. How could he let his boyfriend feel so uncomfortable in their _own home?_

"Is...Was there something I've done?"

Dipper shook his head slightly.  
"Not necessarily. I've just..." He sighed out exasperatedly. Feeling a little guilty with his next words, but saying them anyways. "I've felt more like an _object_  more so than a _person_."

Silence stretched a little longer than Dipper anticipated, but his nerves eased when the blonde spoke up again.  
"...is it the sex?"

That wasn't what the brunette expected.

"If its the sex, then I can dile it back and-"

"Its not the sex."  
He said with a small smile playing on his features.  
"I just think we've grown distant."

At that, Bill grew incredibly silent as he waited for the brunette to speak up again, but couldn't squish the dreaded fear starting to bubble in his gut. Dipper stared down at his knees as his cheeks tinted pink, feeling embarrassed as he spilt his guts and voiced out the thoughts that have been silently haunting him.

"I know, its dumb to say that since we literally do everything with each other, but it feels like that special spark that's supposed to be there...hasn't been there recently. Like we're doing things together, but at the same time it feels as though we're separate. Like there's something blocking us. And...I don't want that anymore."

The brunette was so lost in his confession that he barely felt it when Bill sat up and pushed away. The hand that was on the man's abdomen fell onto the couch between the space Bill made when he moved back, which had Dipper feeling extremely confused. It didn't hit him that what he said could be taken the wrong way until he looked up at the glassy eyes of the blonde as utter fear and worry stained his expression.

"Pine Tree...are you...are we _breaking up?_ "  
His voice cracked between shaky breaths at the end and Dipper's eyes went wide at the question.

Quickly the brunette shifted on to the couch and gripped his hand on Bill's leg as he frantically reassured the hurting blonde.  
" _No!_ No, no, no, no. That's _not_ what I'm saying!"

One hand went up to grab Bill's face as he stared him wide in the eyes. "I love you! _God_ , I love you! I just wanted to close that distance between us! I'm not breaking up with you, I promise! I love you so please don't think that I don't."

The look of relief in the blonde's expression should've made him sigh out in his own relief, but instead made Dipper's guilt hit him harder. The fact that Bill had even _thought_  he was going to dump him made Dipper feel like utter shit. A hand went up to hold his own that was reassuringly caressing the blonde professor's face before the blonde spoke out.

"You scared me there." Bill chuckled in ill amusement. "I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest." He pulled Dipper's hand up to his lip and kissing the inside of his palm all the while keeping eye contact with those big, worried mocha eyes.

Then his expression became faintly serious as he pulled that hand holding Dipper's to his chest and gave the brunette a small reassuring smile.  
"I love you too."

The other male gave a small smile in return before leaning in and giving the blonde a tentive kiss, still feeling incredibly guilty for what just happened in the span of five minutes, but also feeling weight lift off his chest as Bill pressed into the soft kiss too. Dipper leaned back only slightly and opened his eyes half lidded as he smiled apprehensively.

"Lets call it day, yeah?"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed as the blonde looked at him questioningly.  
"Its not even five yet."

That guilty feeling in his gut slowly vanished as a teasing smirk etched its way onto the brunette's face while mocha eyes began to grow glazed over, and Bill was all too familiar with _that_  look. Instantly his mind erased every negative feeling he previously had, because he knew they were about to _play_.

"Yeah..."  
Dipper leaned in even closer and hovered over the man's lips with that smirk still there as he licked his lips every so slightly, which _barely_  grazed the blonde's own lips and had the man give out a soft groan in want.

"But I've heard make up sex is the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it! I'll start working on the next chapter soon so you won't have to (hopefully) wait as long as you did for this one.
> 
> Reminder!  
> To keep you guys updated on my progress with my fics I've made an Instagram. I also do fan art on there so I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out :)
> 
> -> Batfan_ao3
> 
> Comments? Questions? Concerns?


	3. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to go down. This is THE chapter that starts it all. Prepare your feels.
> 
> Don't hate me. This is trash 'cause it was a BITCH to write. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If you see some, don't hesitate to point then out.
> 
> P.S. NSFW in the beginning because it is my apology for making you guys wait too damn long for a chapter that's not even that good.

Strong, expert hands roamed greedily all up his sides as the older male worked that wet muscle against the vein of his neck. His legs were hiked against either side of the man's body, feeling the heat of the professor's length sliding in and out of him as he panted out huffs of hot breath next to the man's ear. His body felt flushed against the broad build of his boyfriend above him, nipples hard and wet from previous play.

"Bill..."  
Dipper whimpered out when he felt his man nip at a spot near his ear. The tightness pulling in his gonads signaled the brunette that he was reaching his limit in the next few moments. He moaned again as the professor gave a few hard thrusts while dragging his hand down to the younger male's neglected cock, gripping it at the base.

"Tell me where you want it."

He let off his neck and was picking up pace, pushing his hips down harder and deeper, which made the bed start to creek ever so slightly. Dipper's breathing hitched as he felt his body being rocked by the force. They didn't put on protection before enticing in their moment of desires, so the idea of Bill fucking him raw and spilling into him grew ever so tantalizing good.

More heat added to Dipper's face as his ears burned just thinking about the other male's close release filling him. He tilted his head back against the disheveled pillows beneath him as he rocked his hips back into the blonde's rhythmic thrusts. The younger prided himself when he heard the low throaty groans coming from his man, cracking his eyes open to see that blissful concentration on the blonde's face.

The lithe hands that dragged marks all over the older male's back moved to the man's jaw to drag him in close. Dipper huffed out as he felt the cock in him brushing against his good spot, but kept his focus on the mouth in his line of view.

"I-In me." He stammered out shyly. "Want it in m-me."

Bill growled at this, feeling himself grow a little harder at the implication. He leaned down and closed that distance between them, claiming those lips between his own. The brunette instantly responded by swiping his tongue down on the blonde's bottom lip for permission to which Bill accepted just as desperate.

The blonde rocked into him with intense thrusts, gripping the sheets behind the boy tighter to steady himself. Dipper clunged on, moaning his name into their conjoined mouths, only to be muffled by huffs of breath and liplock. Soon Bill caved. Shots of his hot fluid filled the college student to the hilt, and mocha eyes closed in bliss as he tilted his head to the side, moaning from ecstasy.

The feeling of being stuffed was enough for the younger male to spill over edge. With a loud whimper akin to the blonde's name, Dipper shuttered and squeezed on tight to the older male through his orgasm, accidentally raking his dull nails over the man's open back. Bill hissed at the stinging sensation, but found it exciting all the same.

Carefully, Bill slowed down his motions, catching his breath as he slipped out of Dipper's tight ass. Both of their chests heaved erratically in adrenaline, trying to calm their beating hearts going a mile a minute from post orgasmic haze. Glazed over mocha orbs peaked open as a lazy smile caked the brunette's face. His hair was pushed back by gravity, so Bill had a clear view of the beautiful, unique birthmark of the Ursa Major.

"Told ya." Dipper chuckled out, amused. "Make up sex. The best."

Bill couldn't help but to laugh lightly at his boyfriend's prideful humor. He leaned down and kissed the student, who easily accepted with a lick to the man's bottom lip. Bill pulled back to look down at him with a love sick expression.

"I love you."  
He said with whole sincerity. Mentally willing his guilty conscious to be silent for just a fraction of time so he could appreciate this moment.

His love laughed and tilted his head up, lightly brushing their noses together in affection as he whispered out a wistful, _"_ _love_ _you too_. _"_ Bill chuckled at that before leaning down and kissing the tip of the brunette's nose. A warm hand traveled down to slide behind Dipper's back, pulling him flushed against the man's naked body, instantly feeling the room temperature gunk of sticky release staining their torsos. Bill scrunched his nose in playful disgust.

"We're a mess."

A smirk edged its way onto Dipper's flushed innocent face -an expression he'd never feel brave enough to wear in public. A look only Bill gets to see in the comfort of their own home.

And he'll be damned if a secret takes that away from him.

* * *

 

Weeks go by and deep down Bill knows it's going to be a long ass day. He can't explain it, but the blonde just KNOWS it's going to drag on and on, feeling as though there would be no end. It started out crappy since he nearly burnt Dipper's arm while making bacon that morning, so his mood was already a little sour when one of the new professors ran right into him in the hall, causing his fresh coffee to spill all over his yellow vest. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

However, he never took out his frustration on the newbie since he knows he didn't mean to, but that didn't mean he was all smiles with him. He simply told him to focus on where he is going so something like that didn't happen again before stalking off, glaring straight ahead as he did so.

Normally, he'd put on the happy-go-lucky Professor Cipher facade when on campus and especially in his own work place, but Bill couldn't find it in him to give a damn. He hasn't had his full cup of joe yet since half of it soiled his favorite vest, so he continued to brood the entire walk to his classroom.

The annoyed blonde walked in through the double doors and frustratedly plopped his files onto his desk before passively throwing his nearly empty coffee into the trash bin. He glared down in distain at it as if it just insulted his entire profession, even though it was simply laying discarded with old, crumpled up pieces of papers. He decided to ignore the eyesore completely in favor of taking care of his monstrosity of clothing. Hands came up to the top button as Bill grumply began to strip off the vest.

No one was in the room since there was an hour before the day begins, so he didn't worry about any of his students walking in on him looking like a mess. After taking off the stained piece of clothing, Bill neatly draped it ontop of his desk chair before grabbing his lesson plan book from inside a side drawer and began to write on the rolling chalk board behind him.

He nearly completed writing half of the information of notes on the board when he heard students starting to trickle in. He knew none of them were his little tree for the brunette had a scheduled lecture with his Calculus 3 professor. Since he's not able to make it to class for that reason, he'll just be joining the evening class instead. Which was in four hours give or take. Which means Bill will be missing him until then.

Now if someone came up to him and said he was whipped, the blonde would nod his head in agreement. He knew he's whipped and was damn _proud_  to say it. If his little tree wanted the entire world, Bill wouldn't think twice before fighting tooth and nail to give him that. The teen was too precious to give him anything less.

Bill sighed to himself at the thought of the brunette, placing the white chalk down as he hung his head in shame. He loved him. He loves him so much he's ready to put a ring on it, but the weight of the secret was crushing him inch by inch and he doesn't know how long he could handle it. The simple thought of Dipper finding out terrified the blonde, but knowing things would escalate if he doesn't fess up soon was what made Bill feel all that much worse. It's one thing being honest and admitting your mistakes. It's another thing being confronted about them.

"Professor Cipher?"

Quickly, Bill erased any trace of confliction and placed a big smile on his face as he turned to the student asking for him. The blonde came face to face to one of his older students. The man, who was hitting his thirties, had a military build and a heart of a true patriot. He was one of Bill's more conservative students, so he rarely ever spoke, but when he does it feels as if the room always listens to the boom of his voice.

"Yes?"  
Bill questioned, addressing the man's presence.

The student straightened his posture a bit more, even though it was totally unnecessary since he stands like a pole 24/7 anyways.  
"Will we be tested soon on information provided? I'm taking the misses and kids out of town next week. Didn't want to fall behind on anything."

Family.  
Now that's something to talk about with-  
_No. Not the time, William._

Bill mentally filed away that thought to come back to later for right now he has to focus on doing his job.

He smirked knowingly and shook his head.  
"No need to sweat. It's just the usual routine of notes and listening for a while. Just get the notes off my website."

This seemed to ease the older man for his shoulders released their tension.  
"That's great to hear, sir. Will do."

With that, he nodded his head in salutations before hearing up to his claimed seat for the day. As golden eyes watched him go, Bill was slightly taken off guard at how many people were already there. Had he been so lost in thought that time slipped by? Subtly, the blonde reached into his slacks' pocket and pulled out his phone to check the time, and sure enough he spaced out for ten minutes. Only twenty minutes now before class starts.

Before he could slide his phone back into his pocket, it buzzed in sign of a notification. It was a text from the very student that constantly runs through his mind.

PINE TREE: Lecture will be over sooner than I thought. I'll make it to next class. Ily <3

Bill smiled to himself at the little heart emoticon before putting his phone back into his pocket and continued with writing down the lesson onto the board behind him.

* * *

 

Dipper could not wait to get out of this dreadful lecture. First, his professor rolled in extremely late, all flustered and constantly dropping his files and occasionally the white erase markers. Secondly, he was beyond tired from his very hot boyfriend distracting him with kisses and sex when he was _supposed_  to be studying the lessons from his lectures. Third, half of the class didn't even bothered to show up, making it extremely awkward with the few of them that did. All in all, it was a mess.

So when the professor dismissed them an hour early, Dipper thanked any deity that was listening. With the free time to spare, the brunette happily walked his ass out of that suffocating room and texted the blonde.

He knew he wasn't going to make the first class on time since Bill's building was on the other side of campus and even though GFU was a small campus compared to big city universities, it was still pretty big. So he simply opted to take the next lecture and spend the next hour and a half sitting near the Biotech building and catch up on any work he didn't finish due to his attention seeking lover. He was nearly done with one page of Astronomy when said blonde sent him a quick message.

BABE: I love you too, gorgeous ;)

* * *

 

"Should we get chinese?"

"We had chinese last week, though."

"Yeah, but you can never have enough chinese."

"Pine Tree, I'm beginning to worry for your organs."

Dipper laughed. His body subtly shaking by the force as he snuggled deeper into the crook of Bill's neck. The T.V screen in their room clashed gently with the setting light seeping in from behind the blinds of the window. After classes today, the couple spent the rest of their evening cleaning the house all the while singing out of tune with the music blaring from surround sound; laughing as the blonde did an intricate dance with the broom. Now they were settled in bed, trying to decide on what to eat for dinner.

"How about pasta?"

Bill thought it over before shaking his head.  
"This town has gross pasta sauce. I refuse to eat it."

The hand Bill used to rub circles on Dipper's back moved to rest in those thick locks of brown curls. Occasionally, the older male would subtly brush the other's bangs back to get a glimpse of his unique birthmark. It still fascinates the blonde how he got the boy born with the stars etched onto his skin. It was poetic in a way and the professor was relishing in coyness at that detail. Until he had the sudden urge to pee.

"I love you, but get off. I have to take a leak."

Bill tried to maneuver his way out of Dipper's comfortable clutch, but the brunette thwarted his movements by quickly wrapping a leg tightly against his body.

"Nooooo. Too _warm_. Stay~"

The brunette pouted, not wanting the comfortable position to be disrupted. To his disappointment, Bill managed to claw his way out of the vise grip Dipper put him in. The blonde chuckled down at the pathetic expression his little tree made, akin to that of a puppy getting kicked, before walking away to do his business. The bathroom door clicked shut, but because it was fairly quiet in the house, it sounded louder than what it actually was.

Dipper sighed out in tired grumpiness as he forcefully indulged the sudden wave of cool air Bill left behind when his phone suddenly pinged. Mocha eyes looked in the direction of his phone, which layed on the bedside table on Bill's side. The young college student lazily shuffled over to the table, trying to not move so much sense he was so comfortable. A lithe hand wrapped around the device and when he had it, the tired brunette rolled back into his spot of the bed and turned the little thing on.

Mabel tagged him in something on Facebook.

Dipper rarely ever goes on to any social media app solely because he doesn't find much amusement in them unlike the rest of his family, but occasionally he'll check in when Mabel tags him in something. He opened the app, revealing a link to a cool theory on a character from one of the twins' favorite shows. He was in awe at the startling connections made between the lead character and a new character when another article caught his attention from the bottom left of his screen. It read:

22 YEAR OLD MAN CAUGHT WITH 16 YEAR OLD GIRL IN PUBLIC.

The title alone confused him, but something in his gut told him to check it out. So strictly out of curiosity, he clicked.

'Earlier today @ four thirty this afternoon, former highschool music teacher, Frederick Kenneth, age 22, was found in what appeared to be a consensual intimate moment with student, Cheryl McCoy, age 16, behind a local convenient store here in Oregon.'

The article continued on about the couple's display of affection, even adding a picture taken at a distance to prove their actions. Dipper didn't understand how someone's relationship should be anyone else's business, but as soon as authorities were mentioned, everything came to a crashing holt.

It finally clicked.

"CIPHER!!!!!"

Bill reemerged from the bathroom with a face of confusion, but before he could wonder why the brunette was so angry, Dipper fiercely hurled his phone towards the blonde's head, instantly catching the man off guard. Luckily, the phone crashed into the wall beside him and _not_  its intended target.

"What the hell!?"  
Bill shouted. Not in anger, but more so by shock as he whipped his head around to look at the abused wall, but the _very_  angry sound of his _very_  upset love had his attention.

"You _lied_  to me!?"

Bill was taken aback. A fleeting idea of what his little tree's accusation could be about fluttered in his mind and instantly his gut churned.  
"What are you-"

"Why did you lie to me about the law!?"  
Dipper's face became flushed as tears of frustration began to cloud his sight. His voice began to waver, cracking as he tried to hold back the overwhelming onslaught of emotions.

Sound around them turned to white noise.

And suddenly Bill lost feeling in his body.

 **_~~He knows.~~ _ ** ~~~~~~~~

Bill's heart pounded in his chest painfully as he desperately searched for any way he could save what he's about to lose.

"I need you to elaborate, Pine Tree."  
His voice was stable, but he knew he didn't sound convincing. Not even a little.

"You know _exactly_  what you need to explain!! _"The law is different here"_ bullshit! It's a lie!!" The pissed off college student grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Bill in attempt to hit. "You lied!"

The blonde stepped out of the line of fire just in time, letting the pillow fall to the floor he wished would eat him up in that moment. There's no fixing this. No amount of sweet talk can fix what was doomed from the start. So he stayed silent. Heart breaking as he could only watch the young teen fall apart.

"Tell me the truth."  
Dipper's breathing was shakey.

The crack in his voice matched the crack Bill felt in their relationship. He knew it was time to confess.

"You want the truth? Fine. I lied about the appropriate ages. I lied. Is that want you want to hear? Are you happy now?"

It was a low blow, and if the furious look on Dipper's face was anything to go by, Bill knew he shouldn't have let his emotions take reign in his response. Now Dipper was past the point of pissed. He was _hysterical_.

"NO YOU DECEPTIVE ASS!!"

He was throwing anything and everything he could at the older blonde, ranging from pillows to remotes and any miscellaneous coins laying on the bedside table. All Bill could do was dodge and hold his arms up to cover his face from the onslaught until Dipper eventually ran out of material to attack him with.

Finally, his reserve crumbled.

"What do you want me to do!? You want me to take it all back!? Say I'm "sorry"!? Hate to disappoint in your expectations, but I'm  _not_  sorry! If I had a chance to take it back- I wouldn't!" He was breathing hard now. Too caught up in adrenaline. "I lied about the age difference, yes! But I didn't lie about our relationship! I didn't lie about my feelings! I never had! I lov-"

" _SHUT UP!!_ "

Deafening silence immediately engulfed them.

Dipper had a death grip on the sheets, knuckles turned white as he hung his head low. Too ashamed to look at the man he loved. The man who _betrayed_  him. His body racked with sobs while his teeth clenched hard as he tried to suppress his sounds of distress. Bill stood alone in the middle of his room, amongst the storm of pillows, coins, and pieces of broken devices.

After what felt like years worth of unbearable silence, Dipper finally spoke up with a voice broken by hurt.

"You are my greatest joy...and my biggest regret." Glossy mocha eyes, screaming of pain, looked right through him, hitting him hard with the suffering guilt stacked on his shoulders. "Damn you, Cipher."

They fell back into silence. Bill doesn't know what to say. He fucked up and there was no doubt about that. So what should he _do!?_  How can he fix this?

... _could_  he fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a lazy piece of shit making you guys suffer the wait. I have a horrible procrastination problem and is getting so invested with another fandom that I've been ignoring this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is given much-needed advice from someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way overdue. I know. :/

* * *

_As he walked down the hallways of the college building Dipper analyzed the campus map closely, trying to find his way around the maze they called a school and failed to notice the open door blocking him. He banged right into it, causing pain to split his head as he fell to the floor, losing the campus map in the process._

_He grumbled as he rubbed his abused forehead. "Damn door."_

_"I don't think the door did anything wrong."_

_At the intrusion, Dipper quickly turned his attention to the unfamiliar voice and saw a well-dressed man with gelled blonde hair leaning against the corner wall, holding what looked to be a cup of coffee and an office folder. The brunette's cheeks became profoundly red due to his embarrassment._

_"I -uh... I wasn't paying a-atention." He sputtered out._

_The blonde man chuckled before pushing off the wall and walking towards him with confidence in each step. Switching the coffee into his other hand, the stranger leaned down with his palm up for Dipper to take. The brunette was hesitant at first but took the hand anyway, and yelped when the man practically flung him up._

_"Woah." He heard the blonde rush out underneath his breath. A hand placed itself on the brunette's arm to stabilize him before he could fall again, which would be extremely uncool in Dipper's opinion. The younger's embarrassed blush tenfold at being so close to someone else besides family, but the blonde didn't need to know that. His brown locks barely reached the other's chin. Either he was really short or the blonde was really tall, he couldn't tell, but he could smell a nice mix of lavender, mint, and coffee._

_The man chuckled and Dipper could feel the vibrations throughout his body. He looked up at the man and instantly recoiled. Now that his head wasn't spinning as much, he realized that the presence he just embarrassed himself in front of was Professor William Cipher himself._

_Professor Cipher must've felt how rigid he became and let Dipper take his hand back as well as a few steps. "I-I'm...uh."_

_Dipper's pink blush turned red. He was making an absolute fool of himself in front of Professor Cipher!_

_The professor didn't seem unfazed, however, he just smiled and watched as the younger fumbled over his words. Dipper almost had his courage built up to introduce himself properly when a small beeping noise broke the silence. They both looked down at the source of noise, which happened to be the professor's phone._

_Professor Cipher tapped the stop button before sighing and placing his smartphone into his bag as he rubbed his hand through his blonde locks._

_"Classes will start in half an hour and I need to sort papers out and have everything ready for the lessons."_

_The brunette's brown eyes locked with the man's golden ones and was about to say something, but the professor beat him to it._

_"Well, I need to go. I'll see you around," he then paused as if thinking about something, before he glanced at the symbol on Dipper's old trucker hat, "...Pine Tree."_

_With that, Professor Cipher smiled and took one last look at him before turning around and walking down the hallway he came from, leaving Dipper shocked, embarrassed, and confused._

_Dipper stared after the retreating form of Professor William Cipher in a dazed manner, but when the professor was out of sight, reality knocked him back into the now. He rose an eyebrow as his lips quirked up, threatening to form a smile._

_"Pine Tree?"_

* * *

Numb.

He felt numb.

Sleep never came to him the night prior, so every bone in his body felt heavy. Felt as if led was flowing through his blood. He doesn't want to get up. He doesn't want to face the world like it was another normal day in the life of an aspiring college student. All he had the energy for was to stare off into the room as he laid down in the sheets of the guest bed.

Bill had already left for work for the day.

Dipper didn't join him.

No. He couldn't face him. He couldn't face anybody really, but he had to get back on his feet. He has no choice. If not now then when? So slowly and reluctantly, Dipper sits up in bed.

He got up. He got a shower. He brushed his teeth. And he dressed for the day. But everything felt wrong. He felt out of place in his own skin. The reflection staring back at him in the mirror _mocked_ him.

_You have no money._

_No place to go._

_Useless_.

 _Pathetic_.

No. He's _not_ useless. He'll fight this. He'll prove that he can stand on his own. He can do this. He has to.

With his mind made up, Dipper slipped on his coat and beat up shoes before walking out the front door. The cool air whipped around him as he stepped outside, and it was enough to calm his nerves. It was cold outside. At least he could feel that. Taking in a much-needed breath, the stressed brunette walked down the driveway and started his journey to the small town that was only a few miles away.

He could do this.

However, he soon learned it was easier said than done.

Living in a small town has its benefits, but it also has its downfalls. Like finding a place that's willing to hire.

It's been three hours. He's tried the corner stores and gas stations, and even bargained to be the janitor, but all of his requests were shut down. It was either "sorry, bud" or "I don't have enough money to put anyone else on the payroll." So he was sent out with nothing. His feet hurt and he's pretty sure he has wind burn from the bitter cold air. Doubts started to filter into his head, but Dipper refuses to give up hope. It's only the first day.

But of _what_ exactly?

Since he found out?

Since they broke up?

 _Were_ they broken up?

Did he even _want_ them to break up?

Bill lied to him. Their relationship was built on a lie. How is he supposed to trust anything the blonde says to him? If he lied to him in the beginning then what else has he lied about? Despite the obvious issue between them, Dipper knew his feelings for the blonde were real. Terrifyingly so. He loved him. He loved everything about him. Or everything he's shown him. Maybe Bill lied about who he is? Maybe his persona is a lie too?

Before he could dwell deeper into that thought a warm, mouthwatering scent wafted his way and almost instantly, his stomach growled.

Oh, right.

He forgot to eat breakfast.

With bated breath, Dipper shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way around town to find the only decent restaurant this hick town provided. It only took thirteen minutes for the hungry brunette to find the log-shape diner. The first thing he noticed was that the building's dirt parking lot was packed to capacity with rusted trucks and busted up SUVs. Which made sense for the fact that it's nearly noon. Just about all of Greasy Diner's regular customers come in when they're on lunch break so it was only natural for it to be so full. Especially since it's Tuesday.

Tuesdays are when Lazy Susy cooks up some really good roast.

Just the thought of that special roast would put any man to their knees.

Dipper enters the diner with a chime from the old bell announcing his arrival, but since the whole place was busting with chatter, the sound of the rusted thing was drowned out. That didn't matter much to him though. All he had to do was find the lady of the hour herself for him to get noticed.

Mocha eyes scanned the sea of seated people enjoying their food and stuffing their faces with the roast and mashed potatoes. It all smelled so agonizingly good that Dipper's stomach growled on instinct.

The search for the lady ended quickly when he spots her just as she finished taking down a table's order and made her way back up to the front where Dipper was standing. Instantly, her open eye fell on him and a smile cracked across her face.

"Well, if it ain't the cutest kid in town."  
She said with teasing affection.

Dipper returns her smile but couldn't do more except a small upturn at the corner of his mouth. "Hey, L.S."

The waitress's greeting smile changes into something soft and comforting. She clipped the order with a clothespin and rung the cook's bell to let him know there was another order before turning back to the tired student.

"How've you been, honey? You eat'n right?"

Her words were so warm and spoken with that motherly care and Dipper tried so _hard_ to keep a straight face. But his smile was strained it he couldn't stop the crack in his voice that came with his answer.

"I've been better."

He knew the second she noticed. The second he felt his eyes brim with the tears he was fighting back was the second her smile fell and her face contorted into concern.

"Oh, Dipper." He could see the pity in her eye as she gives him a small smile in understanding. "You wanna cup of joe, honey?"

He shook his head in declination.  
"I'm good. Thanks."

Then an idea came to him. "Actually," and with that idea came a little bit of hope. "I-I was wondering if... if maybe you have a job opening?"

He wasn't sure about asking, but it never hurt to try. By this point, he was desperate enough to take any shot he could. Even if it might not hit.

She doesn't have one, but she wasn't about to send him off empty-handed. No. One look at him and she knew he was going in a downward spiral for reasons unknown to her and she wasn't about to leave this kid uncared for.

"I can find something to be done around here. You got any experience with waiting?" She could see the moment his hope was rekindled and along with the little spark of life her worries slowly chipped away.

Dipper looks down bashfully. He felt relieved that his shot hadn't missed, but quickly felt like an idiot. "N-Not really."

The elder lady takes a moment to think as she looked the boy in pain over. "How 'bout you come here whenever you can spare an hour and I'll give ya a lesson."

Dipper's head snapped up so quick at the offer that Lazy Susy mentally wondered if his neck was alright, but her focus was quickly drawn to the look of hope firing up behind his eyes.

"Really? You'll do that?"  
He said in honest disbelief.

Lazy Susy nodded her head and gave a big slightly crooked smile. "Of course, sugar! Anything for my favorite customer."

Dipper couldn't help the tear that slides down his cheek but he quickly wipes it away as he apologized, embarrassed for acting like a wimp. The lady simply gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're fine, baby. Sometimes it's good to let them feelings out. It's what makes us human after all."

Kind.  
She was so, _so_ kind.

Dipper continued to wipe away the tears with a few sniffles to accompany the little silence between. It was then when Last Susan decided to speak up again.

"You know what I think?"

He looks up at her with those glossy, mocha eyes in question. His nose and cheeks a rosy shade of red. She stared him right in the eyes, praying that he'll take her next words to heart.

"I think," she started, "some family time could do you some good. Go home, honey. Take the time to heal. Then we can work out a work schedule."

He tried so hard, but the second he tried pretending to be okay and nod his head, it all hit him harder than he expected. He cried. His entire body recoiled and he sobbed into his hands, trying to protect some dignity.  
The moment he broke was when she finally pulled him into a much-needed hug. Like a mother would do, she comforted him by rubbing his back as he cried into her shoulder.

There were a few onlookers in her restaurant, but she ignored them all in favor of focusing on the distraught boy in her arms. She doesn't know what brought the young boy to this point but noticing how one blond man was M.I.A., she had an idea and knew that the teen just needed to get away to clear his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions?

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a Tumblr prompt spree so you might see a lot of 'imagine your OTP' prompts throughout this fic. Sorry...
> 
> ...no I'm not.
> 
> ALSO!  
> I've created an Instagram account for all my AO3 updates and my own personal fanart. If you guys would like to make fanart of any of my fics then feel free too! If you also wanted to, I'll be more than happy to share it on my Instagram page too for more people to see your beautiful masterpieces! But only if you want me to :)
> 
> Instagram name : batfan_ao3


End file.
